Forbidden Fruit
by everfaraway
Summary: Kira has a crush on everyone's fav veteran Ranger.  When she & Trent break up after hitting a hard spot on their relationship, she acts on her crush.  And gets more than she ever hoped for.  Tommy/Kira  Minor is u consider 17 underage.  Smut later on.


Heartache and Confusion

_**Author: Finally I put something else up! Been busy lately so havent had much time. I promise to get the next chappie  
of Beautiful Stranger up soon, it's almost done. I explored the father/daughter end of the spectrum with Kira and Tommy so  
I decided to explore the far opposite of the spectrum. More like my brain got the idea to see how they manage as lovers.  
I own nobody but as always I wish I did. Also been on a DC comics and Smallville kick lately. I am madly in love with Green Arrow.**_

It had started simply enough at least for Kira, with one thing she shared with much of the female population of her school. Of course besides wearing makeup and cursing mother nature once a month; a crush on one of the male teachers. The one thing that most of the other girls at school would envy her for if they knew was that she was very close to him. He was attractive, funny, younger than most of the other teams and didn't act like he had a stick up his ass when it came to being around kids. If anything he was still a kid at heart. The only things he was strict about in the classroom were A: that everyone pay attention in class so their grades would be good and B: that everyone looked bored as hell when Randall came around. He was really only strict about three things outside of class as well. A: that they were in no way, shape or form to reveal their true identities to anyone; B: never use their powers for personal gain and C: always do what they were told by either him or Hayley. That one had popped up after they had gotten hurt disobeying orders one too many times for the adults liking. As time went on Kira found herself shyly glancing up at him in class or blushing a bit when he'd sit close to help her with homework at Hayley's. On a rare occasion she would grab something to wear from her closest because she remembered him mentioning she looked nice in it. He made her feel safe, warm, cared for and worried about. It had been because of him that she had been able to open her heart to Trent. It was also because him she was able to heal after she broke up with him.

Kira's day had started really bad: she was late for school, forgot her homework for Doc. O's class and narrowly avoided a detention slip from Randall. Doc. O had pulled her ass from the fire twice: once by letting her bring in her homework first thing in the morning which would give him just enough time to grade it before class and by assuring Randall that he would make sure that the "wayward brat" was punished for being late to a class. All he did was make sure she was okay and gave her a warning. She assured him she was alright before going into the classroom.

"Hey guys we're gonna meet Doc O at Hayley's to work on homework, you coming with?" Conner asked as he pulled his keys from his jeans pocket. The last bell had rung not even five minutes ago.

"Actually we were going to go to Trent's. Maybe have an afternoon to ourselves." Kira admitted as Trent gave her a squeeze. She leaned against him, putting her back to his chest.

Conner smirked as Tommy came up and pulled off his glasses. "Have fun you two. We'll call you if we absolutely need you." the Black Ranger told him.

"Thanks." the couple said. Doc. O had given them his blessing when he found out they were together and always helped them through their rough spots, which were few and far between. Kira hugged each of them before running off towards the parking lot with Trent in tow. Tommy smiled as he watched them.

An hour and a half the door to Hayley's Cafe, which was fairly empty, banged opened. Tommy, Hayley, Conner and Ethan looked up in surprise as Kira stormed into the room. "Kira!" Trent shouted, grabbing her arm but she would have no part of it. Pulling out his grasp she punched him in the face.

"Haven't you done enough damage today!" she shouted.

"Kira what happened?" Tommy asked, gently pulling her away from Trent who was rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah you guys were fine earlier." Ethan said. Kira glared at Trent as she tried to pull away from Tommy but he had a firm but gentle grip on her arm.

"He's been sneaking me into his house all this time, not because he didn't want his dad to catch us together. But because he knew that his father wouldn't approve of me." she snarled.

"Yeah well Trent's rich and you're kinda not." Conner said. If looks could kill the glare Kira tossed the jock would have killed him numerous times.

"Conner man that was cold." Ethan told him.

"Kira please." Trent begged.

She shook her head and said, "No Trent. I'm not going to sneaked into someone's house like a tramp. It's bad enough your father flat out said that I'm not dating you for any other reason than your money since it's obviously I come from a poor trashy family."

"Your dad said that?" Conner growled, glaring at Trent. He and Kira didn't see eye to eye very often but he would fight tooth and nail for her.

"My dad..." Trent began.

"Is an self centered bastard." Ethan snarled. He and Kira had hit it off fairly quickly after they had meet.

"It's over Trent." Kira whispered, before she jerked away from Tommy and ran out the back door. Hayley darted from behind the counter and followed Kira.

"Get lost Trent." Conner told him. He and Ethan both had bad intentions for Trent if he didn't leave and they didn't trust their tempers.

"Tell her I'm sorry." he whispered, taking a few slow steps back.

"Leave now." Ethan growled. Trent turned and walked out the door.

"I think you should go talk to her Tommy. She shoved me away when I tried." Hayley said, touching his arm to get his attention.

"You two stay here, finish your homework." Tommy told Ethan and Conner. They both slowly obeyed as he went out the backdoor that led the alley behind the cafe. "Kira." he whispered. She was sitting on a stack of crates, her messenger bag at her feet, crying softly. Gently he slid his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She made a couple of weak attempts to push him away before giving up. The crates gave her a couple of inches on him so her head actually dropped down onto his shoulder. "It's okay honey." he murmured into her ear as he stroked her hair.

Kira sobbed for a while before murmuring, "Thanks."

"I've been down this road several times, it's never easy." he admitted softly.

"I don't believe that." she whispered, pulling back to look at him.

"Believe it." Tommy told her, pulling her down just a bit to kiss her forehead. However before the kiss could land on her forehead Kira moved just enough that instead of getting a kiss on her forehead, her lips touched his. Sparks shot through her as she yearned to run her hands over his broad shoulders.

Tommy's eyes widened as soon as he realized what was going on. Some small part of him begged him not to act of his next thought but he did anyways. He pulled away put a couple of feet of distance between them. Kira blinked twice and dropped her gaze, hiding behind her hair. His heart was racing and his chest was heaving like he had run a mile. He had just kissed a student but not just any student: one of _**his **_students. Accidental or not, part of him wanted to make sure she understood this couldn't happen again. A smaller, more primal part of him, demanded he take advantage of the situation.

_**Author: Flames not welcome & will be reported. If you don't like this chapter, don't read anymore when it's updated. Thanks to  
everyone who had reviewed all of my fics, especially my other Power Rangers fics! Especially to the ones who review everything.**_


End file.
